Abrasive materials have long been used for sanding, grinding and polishing. The abrasive material wears down the surface of the work by a cutting action. Rough surfaces, rough edges, coatings, and the like, may be removed by the abrasive action. The abrasive material may be bound to a substrate or backing in order to provide a convenient, easy to use abrasive tool. Abrasive tools may be desirable over other abrading techniques, such as sandblasting, and other spray or rubbing techniques employing loose abrasive materials. One benefit may be better cleanup and less dust or mess left over due to loose abrasive grit. One common abrasive device is referred to as sandpaper, which has sand or other grit material bonded onto a paper type backing. Sand paper may be used manually and in power tools such as orbital, random or belt tools. While sandpaper is a common media for abrading many materials, such as wood, it may have limited durability.